


Imagine you’re a thoroughbred centaur

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Centaur, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Non-Consensual, Other, labor fetish, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Imagine you’re a thoroughbred centaur, stabled in a world-famous stud farm, and your owners have decided it’s time for your first foal.





	Imagine you’re a thoroughbred centaur

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/140118777455/imagine-youre-a-thoroughbred-centaur

Imagine you’re a thoroughbred centaur, stabled in a world-famous stud farm, and your owners have decided it’s time for your first foal.  
  
They bring you into a small yard. You don’t think anything suspicious until they walk you back into two poles, and tie your hind legs to them so you can’t kick out. A stablehand lifts your tail with a latex-gloved hand and starts fingering you, making you wet and loose.  
  
A speculum is inserted into you and locked open, exposing your cervex. You try to struggle at the strange, cool intrusion, but with your legs tied you can’t get away. You can feel the stablehand gently spreading cold gel inside you.  
  
Suddenly you feel a sharp pain as as a syringe is inserted into your cervical opening, and you feel a cool, thick liquid start to pool in your womb. You hear the stablehand talk to your owner about the prizewinning stallion the semen has come from - halfway around the world - and how you’re bound to get pregnant from just one treatment. He’s so virile!  
  
You struggle violently, but it’s no use - it’s all in, announces the stablehand, and he pulls out the syringe and speculum. You feel slightly bloated from all the cum in your womb. The stagehand unceremoniously inserts something thick that stretches you wide, and flicks it on. You come almost instantly around the vibrator, still aroused from his hands. He chuckles, holding it inside you as you climax again and again - ensuring your impregnation as your convulsing womb forces sperm towards your fertile eggs.  
  
You are returned to your stable and watched closely over the next few weeks. Your belly rounds slightly within the first month - by the second month, you’re noticeably fat. Your owners have you lie down so they can smear cold gel over your belly, and ultrasound you. It’s twins!  
  
Over the next few months you bloat up, belly swelling under the weight of the foals to the point where you can’t even manage a trot - only an undignified waddle. The other mares look on with worry and pity - glad that it’s you that’s swollen up with an unknown stranger’s foals, not them.  
  
You spend most of your days lying in your stall, or standing - whichever is comfiest, and alleviates the pressure. The foals hooves kick sharply at you, and it’s agony. Your belly is already stretched as tight as a drum. Their father must have been enormous. You can only reach around to rub so much of your belly.  
  
Finally the dreaded day arrives - in the wee hours of the morning, your belly convulses and your waters break, soaking the hay you are lying in. By this point you are too large to stand up easily, and as your belly contracts hard there’s no way you could even try now.  
  
The whole stable is awoken by your screaming, as your contractions painfully force you open, making way for your huge foals. You barely register the stablehands there, trying to give you sips of water in between your contractions.  
  
By midday, you have the overwhelming urge to push, and with a lurch you feel the first foal pushing against your birth canal, head breaching you. It’s the worst pain you’ve ever had, being stretched open beyond your limits. The foal slides out head and front-feet first. The second one is just as agonizing, and rips you open in the evening.  
  
One foal is pale like you - the other dark, like their father. They have to be bottle-fed by the stablehands, as you can’t stand.  
  
Your owners are already discussing which stallion they should order from to impregnate you next.


End file.
